Hook
by emeralazzaly
Summary: Raewyn is tougher than your average Princess. But when pirates invade her land, and she finds herself aboard the Jolly Roger, how will she fair against the dangerous yet charming Captain Hook?
1. Chapter 1 Captured

**_Hey guys! So I started watching Once Upon a Time and, well, you know me! Here's a fanfic for ya with our lovely Captain Hook. Of course he's not my character, sadly enough not mine. Raewyn is. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

_"His eyes were of the blue of the forget-me-not, and of a profound melancholy, save when he was plunging his hook into you, at which time two red spots appeared in them and lit them horribly."_

-J.M. Barrie

* * *

Captured:

"You need to go now," Dean exclaimed as he pushed the bag into her hands. "There's no time to change beforehand, but if you can make it to the forest these clothes should hide your royalty."

Princess Raewyn snatched the cloth sack from him and shook her head, "I don't want to leave you guys. This is my homeland. I'm not going to let some damn pirates plunder it."

"They are only looking for one thing, and that's you. If we can keep you safe…if I can keep you safe…then we can be together. I can show your father I'm worthy of your love. Not some stupid suitor."

She reached up to settle her palm on his cheek and smiled, "You are sweet, my friend, but he will not allow it. Out of all the men in the world, you know that I would choose you." She motioned to the corner of the room, "Give me your sword, and I will fight."

"You can't fight, you need to leave," he insisted as he pushed her toward the door.

"It can't be too much different than fencing."

Dean laughed, "It's a lot different than fencing. Stop arguing with me and go." He reached out to pull her to him in a tight hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I will see you soon."

Before Raewyn could argue any further, he was cracking the door open to look outside. He motioned for her to come over. She could hear the screaming of the townspeople as she did so, sad that this was all because of her. If she had been in the castle where she was supposed to be, rather than sneaking out to see her friend, the pirates could never get to her. They would frequent the bar whenever they came through, but she had never been around at those times. Somehow, they found out she would be here. And they came for her. A king's daughter to be ransomed, she was sure, and it made her loathe the scoundrels even more than she had before.

"It's safe, go on now, quickly. I will find you. I promise."

As much as she hated to admit it, Dean was right. They would destroy the town looking for her, and there was no time to make it to the castle. If she could reach the forest, change her clothing, and make it to the next town over, everyone would be safer. She took off through the door and down the street, bag held tightly in her hands, and didn't look back until she reached the safety of the forest.

She ran until she reached a portion that she wasn't familiar with. Dean and her had played in this wilderness since they were young, but this was farther than they had dared to go. Deciding this was a good spot to stop, she began to delve into the bag to retrieve her pauper's clothing. As she pulled out the first piece of clothing, the cracking of a branch made her freeze. She whipped her head around, blonde hair slamming into her face as she did so. Her brown eyes graze through the trees, seeing nothing.

Quickly she went back to changing her clothing. Someone was upon her, even if she couldn't see them. And she was determined to make it through. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her face from behind, her scream muffled as she smelled the strong stench of alcohol and musky stench. _Dirty pirate, _she thought and began to struggle, kicking her foot out behind her and slamming it into his shin.

"Damn she-vixen," he mumbled as he replaced his hand with a brown dirty cloth bag. It covered her sight, made her breath come quickly as she struggled to catch her breath. Her cries were cut quiet as something hit her over the head and made the world go black.

When she awoke some time later, she was surprised to find that the bag was gone and all was quiet. The only sound to be heard was the faint crashing of the waves against the side of the ship. She cursed quietly to herself as she sat up. Raewyn found herself in a good sized room, larger than she thought would be on a pirate ship. The bed she was on was soft and comfortable, the quilt made of the finest black and gold velvet. Something she would only expect to find in a castle. The walls and the floor were made of wood. Chairs and random things were scattered about the room. A large globe of the world and a desk were nearby, papers scattered across the wood. For what it was, it was quite homey, but it made her stomach twist in sadness. She wanted to be home, and she wasn't sure exactly how far away that was.

"I take it you find everything to your liking, love?"

The voice was deep and flirtatious as it flittered over to where she sat. Her eyes quickly moved around to locate the source of it and settled on a handsome dark-haired man across the room. He was leaning against a table and eyeing her curiously. His hand came up to run his thumb over his mouth in consideration as he waited for an answer. The way his black-rimmed blue eyes watched her were as a cat watching a mouse, as if she were a pawn in his game. She rose to her knees and slowly made her way to the edge of the bed to get a better look. He was clad in all black. His cloth shirt was open haphazardly, kept in place only by his black velvet vest. It showed off his strong chest, long golden chain settling there as if to draw attention to it. His ears and fingers were adorned with rings. His leather pants were tight along his bottom half. A heavy leather coat completed the look. Raewyn recognized the way he was dressed signaled him as the captain. Only he would be dressed in such an expensive way. He gave a chuckle as she took him in, and she had to tear her eyes away from him to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks She didn't want to give him the pleasure of the pink tint there, but she could feel his eyes on her. Burning a hole in her skin.

What was wrong with her? Sure, he was handsome, but that was it she was sure. Pirates were ruthless and evil. Pillagers and plunderers of other's fortunes. Drunkards and blasphemers of the lowliest kind. They had no manners, no care in the world. They were like children.

"Who are you?" she spat.

"I believe I asked you a question, princess."

"And I don't believe I wanted to answer it. I asked you who you are," she replied with venom in her words as she looked up to glare at him.

"Such harsh words from the lips of royalty, darling. I simply wanted to speak with you."

"There is no speaking to a dirty pirate."

"Dirty?" he asked with a smirk as he pushed himself off the desk and began to saunter towards the bed. "You have _no_ idea."

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she demanded, noting that his left hand was hidden behind him.

"Oh nothing my dear, don't want to scare you too much."

"I'm not afraid of you."

The man paused and cocked an eyebrow, "So brave, my princess. But perhaps you should be scared."

"I'm not yours, and I want off this ship. I assume that's where we are?"

"Not just any ship. _My_ ship. The Jolly Roger. This is the captain's quarters. And you're speaking to the one and only Captain Hook," he responded with a devilish twinkle in his eye as he brought his left hand out from behind his back to reveal a large and gleaming silver hook. He took a small bow, his eyes never leaving hers.

Raewyn couldn't help the cry that came from her lips, but she tried to stifle it with her hands. It was worse than she feared. One of the most dangerous pirates on the seas had kidnapped her, taken her hostage on his ship. She would be lucky to ever see her home again. If there was anything left of it to return to.

"I take it you've heard of me," he boasted as he came to stand in front of her. His hooked hand moved to rest underneath her chin ever so carefully and lifted her eyes to meet his.

The pounding of her heart, the sudden rush of blood through her system was deafening as she replied, "Yes." Up close she could see that he was certainly more confident, daring, and striking than the suitors her father had offered her, but she tried to shake those thoughts from her head.

"And what exactly have you heard?"

"You're heartless…selfish…full of yourself…alcoholic…and the ladies find you charming," she replied, each word was said with spite as she tried to show him how much she loathed him. Loathed the pirates as a whole.

Hook bent over at the waist to whisper in her ear, "I would say alcoholic is an awfully strong word, but charming ,well, you will just have to find out. "

Raewyn wasn't a stupid girl, she had to play these tricks among the more rough men, the ones that wanted to show her that they would rule over her. Which they wouldn't. She was too independent to be told what to do by any man. She could smell the rum on his breath. It might be something that would at least clear her head. Calm her down and give her time to think.

"You carry rum on you, I assume. Care to share?"

"I-" he started, confused as he pulled back to look at her. He reached into his jacket and retrieved a flask. He took a large drink of it before handing it to her, "You are not what I expected, Raewyn."

The princess took a gulp of the liquid inside and gagged in response. The stuff was fowl and cheap, but she would show him she was a match for him. As she met his gaze again, she could tell that he was studying her as if to figure out what she was doing. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"That's an easy one," Hook replied and took the flask from her, "You're father was rolling in the gold. My mates and I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to strike while he was out of town, and you were playing around with that low life."

"Dean isn't a low life."

Hook gave a laugh, "If that's what you think. You deserve someone…more honorable."

"What, like you? You are a scoundrel, Hook."

"_Captain _Hook."

"I'm not calling you that. You're lucky that I haven't-"

"You haven't what?" he asked, calling her bluff before she could spit it out, moving the curve of his hook down her cheek.

She had to fight herself not to close her eyes and shudder under his touch. It was soft but perilous. Captain Hook definitely wasn't as filthy of a pirate as she had seen before, not as the ones that would frequent the bars in her town by the sea. Not like that foul-smelling one that had grabbed her. In fact, he was rather clean, except for the unshaven of his scruff across his face, but what pirate would have time to shave. It was easy to forget that he was just that. A pirate. He was beautiful, in a dangerous sort of way. The way a tiger is until they have set their eyes on you for dinner. She was caught, had no response.

"That's what I thought," he said and took a step back from her. He motioned over to a door towards the right, "You won't be going anywhere anytime soon, but I want you to feel at home. You are safe on my ship. There are clothes over there that should fit you. Nothing as fancy as that dress you are wearing, and I do apologize that my mates have dirtied it so. They don't know how to treat beautiful things."

"You can't keep me here," she insisted and stood up from where she sat. She stomped over to where he was and put her finger in his chest. Her eyes followed the path there, and she had to force herself to move them to meet his eyes.

"Oh to the contrary, my dear, I can do whatever it is that I want. This is _my ship. _I make the demands, here, and you will follow them."


	2. Chapter 2 Challenged

_"He was never more sinister than when he was most polite, which is probably the truest test of breeding; and the elegance of his diction, even when he was swearing, no less than the distinction of his demeanor, showed him one of a different cast from his crew."_

-J.M. Barrie

* * *

Challenged

For the next several days, Raewyn kept to herself as much as possible. She spent most of her time in the bedchambers perched upon the window seat, staring out into the open sea. It was a beautiful sight. The greens and blues flowed together as they splashed upon the ship. No land was to be seen. She refused the food that Hook's men gave her. She didn't trust Hook, and she certainly didn't trust the rest of them.

As for the captain, he stayed away for most of the day, doing whatever it was that he did throughout the ship. Raewyn didn't care to know. He would, however, visit her after lunch to try and get her to eat. He would also show up around dinner time to invite her to eat with him. She would cast him an angry glare and go on staring out at the ocean until he left. At night, Hook would come to join her, sleep in the cabin since it was in fact his own. He would attempt to speak to her, but she would ignore him and pretend to be asleep. She had no need to talk to him. She just hoped he would not touch her. And he never did. He just crawled in beside her and placed his hook inside of the bedside table. Sometimes, when life seemed utterly hopeless, she would cry quietly to herself. It seemed as if she would slip into a dark depression. She missed her family and her friends, her people. Even if she could get off the ship, she wasn't sure where she would go. Not even thoughts of Dean and their last moments together could calm her down, make her feel safe. There was no safety where she was, and she wasn't sure that she would ever be found.

On this particular afternoon, Hook seemed more intent than ever to get her to leave her room. She'd argued that the bathroom was there, food was brought to her, and the seas were enough entertainment for her. But he disagreed, not accepting no for an answer.

"You can't stay in here forever," Hook insisted, his blue eyes boring into her as if to convince her to go.

Raewyn scowled at him, "I can do whatever I want."

"You're lucky I haven't dragged you out of here to see the sun, lass."

"I'd like to see you try."

He gave a chuckle, followed by a smirk, as he reached out to run his hand down her arm, "You look beautiful in this by the way."

She jerked away from him and stood up to cross the room. He was referring to the tight brown leather pants which were tucked into brown boots, and the cream colored top that he had picked out for her. The pirate like clothing he had made, especially for her he had pointed out. She crossed her arms as she turned to him, "Fine, I will go with you but no funny business."

Hook stood up and crossed the room in a few long strides to stop in front of her. He smiled down at her in amusement and shook his head, "My dear, I would do no _funny _business out in front of the crew now would I?"

The girl gave out an exasperated sigh as she stepped past him and opened the door, ignoring his rude comments but unable to stop the thought of what his "funny business" entailed. Still, it wasn't the first time she had thought of Hook that way, wondered his good hand would feel like on her body. His hook even. _ He's a pirate, _she reminded herself, set herself straight. No matter how much he looked like a normal man, not filthy and disgusting, he was still a pirate.

He stepped past her, a chuckle escaped him as he did so, smirk plastered on his face. It irritated her that he was able to get away with the things he said to her. That half the time she didn't have a witty comeback readied. She would have to work on that.

Raewyn followed him up onto the deck, her hand came up to hide her eyes from the blinding sun. She hadn't seen it in days and it slammed into her unexpectedly. She could hear the scuffling of the pirates on board the ship, the low song that they hummed under their breath. It was intriguing to her. She looked up to take them in. They were scattered about, some relaxing and others doing their duty, dressed practically in rags. Even her clothing was made of better quality.

"These are my mates," Hook said and waved his hand about.

Several of them stopped to look at where his voice came, loud and making his presence known. They nodded in reverence as he passed them. He commanded the attention from everyone around him. Raewyn found it fascinating, the way he was like a king in his own domain. Not seen as filthy pirate scum to be avoided. He shouted out several commands, something about a sail and the seas. She wasn't too familiar with his lingo. But then he turned back to her, his blue eyes set on her from across the way.

"Would you like to join me? I can show you how to steer."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, determined not to give in to any of his demands. Even though it was probably safer near him, judging by the hungry eyes of the other less than pleasant men on the ship. But how was it that the feared Captain Hook, the one that would kill you the second you were of no use to him, was the safer place to be in the world?

He cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged, "Suit yourself." Turning on his heels, he walked over to the large wheel on the front of the boat and settled there, hook positioned on the wood. He exhumed confidence as he stood there, his dark messy hair ruffled slightly in the wind. She leaned back on the outside of the exit from the captain's quarters and looked out at the sea. It would do her no good for him to see her settling her eyes on him.

The winds were rough and they tried to toss them about as much as possible, but the captain had control of his ship. And she was sure that it would stay afloat. It was a beautiful sight to behold. If only she were there with family. Or Dean. She wondered if they were searching for her, if they were even close to finding her. And she wondered why her heart didn't ache for him as she assumed it would be. Weren't she in love with him?

"'Ello lovely," a raspy voice said from beside her, followed by a quick slap to her backside.

Raewyn whirled around and scowled at the tall one-eyed pirate that looked back at her. "Don't touch me," she spat.

"If you're smart, girl, you will pick one of us to protect you. It gets awfully lonely in this place. Only men around."

He stepped closer to her, trapping her against the hard wood. She pressed herself against it in an attempt to stay away from the stench of the man, the disgusting site of his dirty beard and missing eye.

"She has already been claimed, mate," the captain's voice called out as a hook appeared on the pirate's shoulder.

There was a sudden desperate fear in his eyes as he turned around to face his captain.

"I thought I made it clear that you leave the girl alone. This sea is mine. This ship is mine. And the girl, she is mine. If you bother her again, any of you, I will feed you to the fishes," he stated. His voice was low and serious, eyes terrifying as he stared at the other pirate.

"Yes-yes cap'n. I didn't realize this was-"

"Don't play coy with me."

"Yes cap'n," the man whispered again and scrambled away from the reach of Hook.

Captain Hook gave a sly smile as he returned his gaze to the girl, "Now, will you join me?"

As much as she wanted to say no, the way he stood up for her made her trust him just a little more. He meant it when he said she was safe on his ship. Still, the intensity of his comments with the lower pirate made her fearful of him. She gave a slow nod.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. He placed his fist on his hip and waited for her to take his arm before escorting her to the front of the ship.

"This is the best view on the Jolly Roger," he explained with a genuine smile on his face. Perhaps the first one she had seen. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced with that charming smirk of his. "That is of course, other than right in front of me." He raised a finger to his lips and rubbed them, eyes scanning her body from top to bottom.

Her obvious attempts to ward him off and show him how uninterested she was in him wasn't working. But the endless banter between the two of them was quickly becoming her only source of entertainment on the boat. "Captain Hook, I thought you weren't into doing dirty things on deck with your men around," she said with a smile, her hand reaching out to play with the necklace that lay across his chest. Her brown eyes trailed up to meet his. They were looking back at her, faded into something more primal than he had allowed her to see before.

"Aye, I did say that, lass. But don't underestimate a pirate that has set his eye on a prize," he replied.

He reached out quickly to run his hand around her waist and pull her closer to him. She could feel her heart rate pick up as soon as he touched her. He was handsome, devilishly so. Able to gut you in a second and look beautiful all while you lay there dying. Hook leaned into her, his lips stopping just above her and curling into a smile, "This is a dangerous game you are starting to play, love, are you sure you want to do this?"

She hadn't meant to put herself in such a situation, simply giving back to him what he was dishing out. But he was who he was, and he was better at this game than she was. There she was, unable to move under the heat of his eyes. He was at complete ease there. Her own darted between his eyes and his lips, a part of her wanted to close the distance to see just what he was made of. But the princess in her begged her not to give into the charms of Hook, play the game but don't be the prey.

"Yes _Captain," _she breathed as her hand flattened against his chest.

Neither of them moved for several moments, just stared into each other's eyes. Each challenging the other to make the first move. Hook broke the stare by placing his nose on hers and then running it softly across her check to pause at her ear. She was thankful when he couldn't see her eyes close in delight at the feel of his breath in her ear.

"Let's make it a fun game shall we?" His hooked hand ran down her arm slowly as he spoke. "I won't kiss you until you ask me to. _Beg _me to."

"Never."

"You will, mark my words. And I will not kiss you until that moment, doll. And don't worry, Captain Hook always keeps his word."


	3. Chapter 3 Rum

_In manner, something of the grand seigneur still clung to him, so that he even ripped you up with an air, and I have been told that he was a raconteur of repute._

_J.M. Barrie_

* * *

"I'm going to call you Rae."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Hook, I'm serious."

"No, I've decided already, love. Rae it is. So much easier on the tongue, so much _sweeter_," he said as he took another drink of his large mug. Raewyn wasn't so sure what all was in it, but it had started to make the captain act somewhat aloof this evening. She was sure that he had a high tolerance for alcohol, and that had been proven. She had lost count of how many he had drank in the hour or so they had been there. It was just now affecting him. He had spent most of the night telling her of his grand adventures, stories of piracy and plundering, or fighting and bounty. He was quite proud of himself.

They were sitting in one of the large tables in the mess hall in the Jolly Roger. Just the two of them at this particular table. She was sure it was because of that one-eyed pirate that bothered her the day before. She suspected word had spread to stay clear of her. They all knew Hook would follow through with his threats. Tonight, she had decided to take the captain up on his offer for drinks and dinner in the lower decks. It was a meat and potatoes kind of dinner, something you'd expect a ship full of men to enjoy. She picked at her food, happy to have gotten part of her appetite back, but not much of is. The rum, however, added a welcomed excuse to feel a little tipsy and clear her mind.

She reached across the table and rested a hand on his. Liquor had the tendency to make her a little more touchy than usual. It took her a moment to realize she was, perhaps, flirting with the captain. She pushed the thought away. That would never be something she did.

"Come on, Hook, you know you want to."

He leaned over the table, sly grin on his face, "Oh love, there many things I want to do, but you fight my advances. What you are asking now, no."

"But I want to learn how to use a sword," she insisted, "If you want me aboard this ship, until my father pays up or you get tired of me-"

"I will never get tired of you," he stated and enclosed her small hand in his. His was so much larger than hers, and with his hooked hand in his lap, it was easy to forget it was there.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" she said, slight giggle erupting from her lips. Jerking her hand from his, she pushed herself to her feet. The world spun around her for a second, and she had to steady herself by putting her hand on the table. If she didn't stop touching him, flirting with him, whatever this was, she would be in dangerous waters.

Damn rum.

"Are you…drunk Rae?" he asked with a twisted smile on his face. He brought his hand up to play with the goatee around his lips, drawing attention there. Knowing exactly what he was doing. It was easy to read on his face the things he was thinking about. And they weren't about teaching her how to use a sword.

"No," she spat, perhaps a little too quickly judging by the look on Hook's face.

"Aye," he said and stood to his feet. He walked around the table to take ahold of her shoulders and gaze down at her, "I must say I'm impressed. Loads of my men can't drink that much and still stand up."

Her hands went out to his chest to steady herself, "I'm not quite sure I can stand too well myself."

"Suppose I'll have to help you then," he replied with a laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on, let's get you back to the captain's quarters, and I will let you rest. Certainly can't teach you how to use a sword in this state."

He stumbled slightly as he took a step forward, showing that he really had a little more than would allow him to be considered sober. Raewyn laughed, "No, I don't suppose you can. Another day maybe?"

"Perhaps. It's the only way you'd learn from the best," he said with a grin as they walked down the hallway towards his cabin.

The sound of music filled the young girl's ears as they reached their destination and Hook lifted his hand to open the door. She placed her hand on his arm to stop him, "What's that?"

"The sound of my crew having a jolly old time. Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Oh? But I think it would be. I want to dance, Hook. Let's go."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave a sigh, "You never cease to amaze me. Come on then, but watch yourself. I don't want to have to gut one of my men with my hook when they decide dancing with you is a good idea."

Raewyn let out an excited cry and threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much!"

Hook grew quiet, his hand and hook settling on her back carefully as he returned the hug and whispered, "It's my pleasure love."

He continued to be quiet as he led her to the deck, his hand on her arm the only sign that he was there with her. She was too excited to notice it, that and the way he looked at her. As if he were in awe, and that perhaps he'd made bad decision in trying to work out a deal with the king. That maybe he wasn't sure he'd be willing to give her up when the time came. She wasn't like anything he had suspected, and she continued to surprise him. She was just as strong as any of his crew, maybe even himself.

Raewyn, on the other hand, had never thought she'd feel at home on a pirate ship. Never thought that she would ever get to listen to music or dance ever again. It had never crossed her mind that pirates would need such entertainment. As they stepped upon the deck, the music was loud and happy, filling the night air with its wonderfulness. She gave a giggle as she pulled Hook behind her to where the other pirates were dancing.

He pulled back slightly, "No, I don't dance. I just watch."

"Oh but you will."

"Oh but I won't. You keep forgetting that I call the shots on _my _ship."

She looked up at him and smiled, "And you keep forgetting that I'm a stubborn woman who gets what she wants. You've met your match bringing me on board, _mate."_

"Don't ever say that word again."

"If you don't dance with me who will?" she asked, knowing that would make him give in and change his mind. He didn't want any trouble on his ship, and if someone else even tried to dance with her, there would be trouble.

"Fine. But don't expect a lot out of me."

She squealed with delight as she dragged him to where his crew was dancing. They eyed him suspiciously at him joining to dance, but when they saw her, they smiled and went back to what they were doing. "Nice of you to join us cap'n," they would say and then acted as if nothing was awry.

Raewyn let the music fill her as she danced about, her hands in the air as she stumbled around slightly from the rum. But she didn't let it stop her. For several minutes, Hook just swayed back and forth in front of her, eyes watching her as if he would need to catch her.

"Is that really all you've got?" she challenged.

The corners of his lips moved into a devilish grin as he took a hold of her and began to swirl her around. Delightful laughter rose from her lips as he did so, and she gripped him tightly so she wouldn't fall to the ground. He smiled back at her, and soon the laughter was coming from him too. They danced throughout the night with the crew around them, forgetting that there was anything unusual about the scene. He a deadly pirate captain, and her a royal princess.

It wasn't until one of the crewmen backed into Raewyn and pushed her into Hook that their world was interrupted. However, as her body slammed against him, any rough words that were quick to fly from his mouth were frozen there. They held each other tightly, she hadn't wanted to fall the ground, and he hadn't wanted to let her fall. His hook dug slightly into her back, his hand was around her neck. Her hands encircled his neck, holding on tightly. She felt her heartbeat begin to race at the closeness of him, but found herself unable to pull away. His striking blue eyes were staring down at her in a lazy way, his lips were only inches away from hers. They had been having so much fun, and all her fears and worries had slipped away. It hit her that he was just a man, a man that had found a way to live through piracy. She hadn't yet known his story, and perhaps it had been rude of her to assume the worst of him. He hadn't been anything but nice to her, protective, and she hoped it wasn't just to get closer to her. It was as if she was seeing him in a new light.

"_Hook_," she breathed, deciding that she'd waited too long to feel the touch of his lips on hers.

As she began to close the distance between them, he pursed his lips in frustration and pulled back from her, "Rae as much as I want to shower you with kisses, and do other things with you, I'm not going to take advantage of the situation…Gods what is wrong with me?" His last words were growl as he let go of her and stepped back. He ran his hand down his face defeated and took a few deep breathes before looking back at her, "But one day I _will_ ravish you. Believe me."

Raewyn could feel the anger boiling up in her at his rejection. He had come on to her the entire time that she had been on his ship, and now that she decided to act on these urges she felt he was going to tell her no? She threw her arms out in front of her and pushed him back several feet, "You are a pig, Hook, and I hate you."

With that she stormed back to the captain's quarters and locked herself inside. She changed into her nightgown and sat on the window seat, once again yearning to return home. She hated that it was dark outside, because she couldn't see the water. However, the moon and the stars were a beautiful site from where she sat. It had all been a mistake, to make a move on Hook and try to give him what he wanted. He was the one in charge, not her. He had made that clear several times before, and she supposed that included relationships with the opposite sex.

But gods she was so very intrigued with just the thought of him taking control of her. The alcohol still roared in her brain, and images of him kissing her, running his hook down her bare skin, made her shudder. She tried to shut them out, but they kept on coming.

Damn rum.

She wouldn't drink it again, she decided.

Leaning back on the wall, she closed her eyes and let her hand trail down the front of her body. She imagined his beautiful blue eyes, his sneer when he became frustrated with her, and his smile when she surprised him. The burning inside of her for release was almost painful. She remembered all of the dreams she had almost every night since boarding the Jolly Roger. She didn't sleep often, but when she did it was about her and Hook. The things he promised her, to ravish her, make her his own, and making quite good on those threats.

A hard pounding on the door snapped her out of her fantasies.

"Rae?" his voice came from the other side.

"Go away!" she called, hoping he'd do as she asked. She had to put out this fire, and she couldn't do it with him in the room.

"I need to speak with you. This is my quarters if you will remember."

"Not now!" she exclaimed. "_Please," _whimpered.

He grew quiet for a moment before he responded, "Are you okay in there?"

She didn't answer, hoping that if she didn't he would give up and leave. She must have momentarily forgotten who she was dealing with. Because after a few moments of previous silence, Hook had the lock picked with the silver instrument and was slamming the door behind him. Raewyn pushed the fabric of her nightgown down but could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she jumped to her feet.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded as he stomped over to where she was.

"I-uh-"

"I thought that something had happened to you. Are you alright?" His eyes were confused but worried. His demeanor showed that he was truly concerned about her, she tried not to be harsh with him when she spoke again. After all, he had almost rendered her speechless.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well then," he said, his body straightening up to hide the worry that had filled him just moments ago. He was so good at hiding his feelings, playing the one who didn't care. And he was doing it again. He waved a hand in the air carelessly, "Alright then, since that is settled. I suppose I will go dance again."

He turned to leave, but Raewyn reached out to take a hold of his shirt. He turned back to her and eyed her questionably, "What?"

"I don't feel so well," she lied, "Would you consider staying with me?"

His hooked hand came to sit underneath his chin in deliberation before answering, "As you wish." His blue eyes settled on hers as he began to undo the large belt around his waist and dropped it to the floor. They didn't leave her brown orbs as he undid the golden clasps on his vest, and began to unbutton his black shirt. His mouth was slightly open as his eyes finally moved, down her body and then back up to her face.

Raewyn could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of him undoing his clothing. The blush began to creep up into her cheeks and spread throughout her body. The heat that was already there burned even worse in her lower half, begged her to kiss him and take what she wanted.

"What's the matter?" he asked innocently as he dropped the shirt to the floor and began to unlace his leather pants.

"Nothing," she insisted, "I think I need to lie down. I'm feeling faint." She tried to ignore the pleased smile that played along his lips as she turned around and let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He was doing this on purpose. Trying to get to her. He was so very confusing. Wanted her only on his own terms.

She tried not to run over to the bed to get away from him, fighting her intoxicated self for control of her own behaviors. As she reached the soft fabric of his large bed, she slipped inside and pulled the covers up over her head. She tried to ignore the squeaking of leather as he removed his pants. The drop of his boots on the floor. The creaking of the drawer as he retrieved his cotton pants. Each sound was like a nail in her coffin. Sealing her in with the charms of the merciless Captain Hook.

Soon, the lights were off and he was crawling into bed with her. She could hear him unscrew his hook and lay it on the bedside table. Feel the bed move as he turned towards her in the darkness.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"I'm thrilled to hear that, love," he purred.

For the first time since she had boarded his ship, he reached out to her in the night and ran his hand through her hair. She froze under his touch.

"I will watch over you until you fall asleep," his voice whispered as he continued to run his fingers through each strand carefully.

It was the closest to a good night's sleep she had since boarding the Jolly Roger.


	4. Chapter 4 Swashbuckler

_A man of indomitable courage, it was said that the only thing he shield at was the sight of his own blood, which was thick and of unusual color._

_J.M. Barrie_

* * *

"You would make a bloody good pirate," Hook laughed as he swung his sword toward her.

Raewyn let out a cry as she jumped back from him and held her own sword high. She had been right, and Dean had been wrong, sword fighting wasn't much different from fencing, and she could feel the anger feeding her. Anger at Hook's actions from the night before, it pushed her forward with every slice of the sword. She brought it down towards him again and the swords collided. Hook swirled away from her with laughter.

"Good form, love. You're ruthless."

"You should know better than to underestimate me, Hook," she said excitedly as her sword stopped his from colliding with her body.

It was such a rush, to be sword fighting with the ruthless Captain Hook. She'd heard stories of how evil he could be, how he would kill a man with no regret, or slice his Hook into them. Being here with him, like this, had her heart racing and her blood pumping.

"I would never do such a thing," he replied as he kicked his foot out to sweep underneath hers and she fell to the ground with a thud. She was surprised at how rough he was handling her, but she wasn't about to let him get the best of her.

"Ow, Hook," she said as she reached back to rub her head.

A slight look of concern crossed his face before he pressed the tip of the sword into her shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt anything, just to show her defeat, "You put up a good fight, lass, but not good enough."

"That really hurt," she said, feigning more of an injury than she really had.

The second the concern crossed his face again, she threw her foot up to slam into his knee. He let out a growl as he threw his sword off to the side in an attempt to catch himself. His right hand slammed into the ground beside her face, his hook doing the same as well. The sudden weight of him on top of Raewyn made her catch her breath. His body was pressed against hers, knees on either side of her, his face at her neck.

He let out a few deep, throaty laughs into her skin which sent shivers up her spine, "Oh, Rae, touché."

The young girl was torn between pushing him off of her and running her hands through his hair. The two of them had never been so intimately close, and it was all her fault.

She brought her hands up to rest on his hips as she tried to get control of her erratic breathing. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest and into his. His lips touched her skin softly, not kissing her, but running along her skin. His hooked hand scraped down the wooden deck before running down her arm and onto her body.

"You're trembling, love," he whispered as his hook pushed her shirt up and out of the way to run along the top of her leather pants, "What's the matter?"  
It was hard for her to think this close to him, and she pressed her fingers into his body in an attempt to ground herself, "You-you promised."

"Oh, and as I told you. I keep my word. I will not kiss you unless you ask me to."

But she could feel the smirk on his lips, just as his hook moved lower, the curved end sliding ever so slightly between her legs and eliciting a shudder throughout her body.

As much as she wanted to fight him, tell him to stop, her body was on fire. She needed him, wanted him badly, so much more so than she had before. She didn't stop him as his tongue snaked out to run a wet trail down her neck and onto her chest, his hook continuing to move as if a hand against her most intimate parts. Pressure, but soft. Dirty. She thought his hook would have prevented some sort of struggle, but no, it was just an extension of who he was.

"Filthy pirate," she spat, more of a moan than an insult.

"Oh you've no idea," he purred as he moved he slid his hand up her body and took a hold of the top of her shirt. He moved it out of the way so he could run his tongue further down her chest.

A soft and unexpected _mmmm_ fell from Raewyn's lips. She brought her hands up to run through his hair as she bowed her back in anticipation. Her head laid back against the hard floor as she closed her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her. At this moment, she no longer cared about who he was, what he was. She just wanted him.

"Hook, please,-" she started, ready to ask him to kiss her.

But the door to the room slammed open, and a voice frantically began to speak, "Captain-"

Hook let out a growl of frustration before sitting up and turned to the pirate, anger in his voice, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Cap'n, we are being invaded. Other pirates."

Hook's demeanor changed quickly as he stood up from where he was, giving Raewyn the space she needed to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

"Come on, we must get you to my quarters," he said and picked her up off the floor and threw her over his shoulders. His motions were hurried as he took off towards his room.

"Put me down, Hook," she exclaimed.

"Not until I know you are safe. Pirates aren't to be trusted."

"Is that so?" she laughed.

They reached the captain's quarters, but he didn't stop moving until he threw her on the bed. "If only I could join you there," he said as he began to search through the room. Once he was satisfied it was only them, he returned to her. "You stay here until I return. Do not come looking for me. Lock the door and I will come for you."

She opened her mouth to object, but his hook was soon on her lips to quiet her. His voice was less than pleasant as he spoke again, "Do not challenge me, Rae. This is the only way you will be safe."

With that he left.

She wasn't happy to be forced to stay put when she knew she could help. Still, she had seen the flash of worry in Hook's eyes which made her worried. He wasn't sure who the pirates where, and for some reason, he had her best interest in mind. She knew an intense battle was taking place on the deck, because she could hear the cries of men, the clanking of swords.

It didn't last long, maybe only an hour or so, before there was silence. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting, hoping that Hook would return to his cabin in one piece.

A rattling at the door caused her to jump to her feet, her eyes darting around for a weapon.

"Rae," a raspy voice called from the other side, causing her to let out a thankful sigh.

"Hook!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the door. She threw it open to see him standing there alone. His nose was bleeding profusely, and he raised his hand, also bloody, to wipe at it.

Raewyn reached out to take him by the arm and lead him inside, slamming the door closed behind him. "Are you alright?" All thoughts of anger towards him, or confusion were gone, just a sudden urge to take care of him. It replaced everything else.

"I'm fine," he insisted as he held up his hook which was covered in blood, "You should see the other guy."

She scrunched her nose and frowned, not caring to know what exactly he had done with his hook. She pulled him behind her and into the bathroom, forcing him to sit down on the clawed tub. "Don't move."

"Aye, you going to take care of me?" he laughed, "I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself up." Even as he spoke, he seemed to cringe at the sight of his blood. It was subtle, but the girl could see it in his eyes.

Rather than argue with him, she ignored him, taking a piece of cloth off the counter and dipping it into the bucket of water before walking back over to him. She knelt down in front of him and lifted it softly to his face to wipe off all of the dried blood. He brought his hand up to try to brush her off of him, but she swatted him away, "Stop it, Hook."

He let out an unhappy growl, but let her dab the cloth across his face until it was clean. When she pressed it against his nose, he winced. "It's okay," she cooed.

She could feel his eyes boring into her as she worked, but didn't meet them. She was surprised at herself for taking such care of him. This was the sort of care she only gave to those closest to her, but something in her made her want to do it. Whether it made him more of the dominant one in the relationship, she didn't care.

After ringing out the cloth, she reached out to take his left arm. He tried to jerk it back, but she wouldn't let him. "Stop fighting me," she insisted.

He let out another unhappy growl, "Fine."

Raewyn gave a satisfied laugh and ran the cloth slowly over his hook, softly as if it were a hand. Much to the surprise of the captain.

When she was done, she stood up and rinsed the cloth out again.

"Rae," he said softly as he came to stand beside her, "Thank you." He ran his hand through her hair and leaned in to place his face next to hers, "I need to go check on my men. I will be back."

She gave a nod and watched him leave the room, all captain as he went, no longer worried about their relationship. Set on watching over his crew now that he had laid eyes on her and knew she was safe.

Later on that night, Raewyn found herself alone in the dark captain's quarters trying to sleep. Up until the night before, each bedtime was the same. She would go to bed and try her hardest to sleep, but be unable to. There were too many noises in the dark, too many things that could go wrong. She missed home, and she missed her family. Missed Dean. Hook would eventually join her, lighting a candle as not to disturb her and change into his night clothes. When he would crawl in the bed beside her, he would lay his hook on the bedside table and try to initiate conversation with her. He would reassure her that her family was safe, he hadn't hurt them when taking her. He reminded her that she was his until her father paid up or someone worthy enough to fight him showed up. Sometimes his words were nicer. She would ignore him and pretend to be asleep until he grew quiet and left her alone. Until the night before, he had never laid a hand on her in bed, had been the upmost gentleman to her surprise. And she had found that when he was there, his presence alone was enough for her to finally start to drift to sleep. She as safe with him, and he had proven that to her over the past few days. Still, her nights were interrupted with nightmares of her family and Hook killing those she loved, or erotic visions of Hook's hand and lips on her body to make her as his own.

It was all just starting to get to her.

And after last night, with his fingers in her hair, and the day they had, she was curious about what life might be like with Hook. She was worried as he had been gone most of the night. She knew that there was probably a lot to clean up after the attack on her ship. But she cared not to see the massacre that was surely there, so she stayed in the captain's quarters and kept to herself.

Tonight was no different as far as bedtime had gone, as she was curled up on the massive bed alone, and tucked underneath the sheets. Only tonight, she waited for him to join her. There was something she needed to do. He joined her about an hour later after she laid down, quietly stepping into the room. Only the creaking of his leather clothing could be heard in the darkness until he crept across the room and lit a candle. Raewyn could feel her heartbeat increase as she heard him fumble to remove his clothing and slip into a simple pair of cotton pants. They were black and hung low upon his hips she noted, as she slowly opened her eyes to sneak a peek at him. Gods he was a gorgeous man. Strong and dangerous, charming and demanding, in charge on his ship. He had made it clear he was the captain. No one but him called the shots. But Raewyn was terrified that she had fallen victim to his charms, because every time he came near her she felt her heart race. Every time he touched her, her skin burned in that very spot. It wasn't possible, she was sure, but it felt that way. And the way he gazed at her from across any given room at any given moment, studied her and tried to figure her out, had her dreaming about his lips on hers and the things he could do if given the opportunity.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she feigned a yawn and whispered his name, "Hook?" She had to know what this spell was he'd placed on her. Or if he felt the same. She was tired of playing games with him.

He paused as he leaned over to blow out the candle and stood up straight, that studious look on his face once again, "What is it my pet? You should be asleep."

"I couldn't…"

Hook furrowed his brow as if concerned and came to sit on the edge of the bed, giving her plenty of space. Even though she wished he would be just a bit closer.

"Are you well? Did someone disturb you?"

She shook her head and moved over in the bed, "No." Her hand shakily moved to pull the quilt away to reveal that she was dressed in one of his black cotton shirts, not her usual night clothes.

A look of pure male flashed across Hook's face as he took her in. She knew that he was pleased to see her dressed in his clothing, showing that she was indeed his. On his ship. She hoped she was not giving in to him just to be cast away the next day, but if she didn't try she would never know.

"Well isn't this a surprise," he chuckled as he crawled up on the bed with her. He leaned in to her and grazed his cheek across hers before settling his lips against her ear, "You look fantastic in my clothes, darling, but I wish you wouldn't tease me so."

When he pulled away from her, he ran his hand down his face and cleared his throat before beginning to stand up from the bed.

"Wait, Hook," Raewyn exclaimed as she reached out to grab him by the arm, "_Captain_."

The pirate didn't move any farther away, but looked at her again in curiosity, "Have you been spelled?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me."

"Now why would I do such a thing? If I'm to have a lady, I will charm her myself. I don't need magic for that, I'm quite offended princess."

Raewyn pushed the quilt off of her and pulled herself up onto her knees. She reached toward him with her free hand, shaking as she did so, and placed it against the hardness of his stomach. She ran it slowly up his body, over his chest, and around the back of his neck. His muscles jumped underneath her touch, and she could feel her mouth go dry. He was a strong man, and without his captain get up that was all she could see as she trailed her eyes up his body. As her eyes meet his again, she was surprised to find that his were closed, and a pained look was upon his face.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, puzzled at why he was not ravishing her as he had threatened to do several times before.

He raised his right hand to tangle in her hair, hold her back so that she could not come closer to him, and opened his eyes, "You are so beautiful, Rae. I would love nothing more than to oblige your curiosities, but I am a gentleman. As I have told you. You have shown me your stubbornness, and as I have also told you: I will not kiss you unless you ask me to. Don't think you can fool me with your trickery." His words were serious and held a twinge of anger as he looked down at her, muscles flexing under his skin as he leaned over her intimidatingly. But she was not scared.

"It's no trick, Hook. I've done a lot of thinking about…us. And I want…I want you to kiss me. Please," she replied, voice more breathy than she had intended for it to be. She wanted him badly. Only he could stop these erotic dreams that she had each night, this need to lose herself in him. This heat that radiated throughout her body when he was this close.

A moment of indecision crossed his face before he let out a growl and slammed his lips onto hers. Raewyn tried to brace herself by stiffening her body and lacing her fingers behind his neck. He demanded entrance to her mouth quickly, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, a small moan escaping from her lips as she pulled him closer to her. He tasted like rum and peppermint. He tumbled over on top of her and onto the bed, his hooked hand carefully found its way underneath her body and he pulled her farther up onto it. Her fingers pressed into his back as he removed that hand from under her, the hook slightly scraping her as he did so.

"Sorry, love," he said, voice raspy with need as he made a place for himself between her legs and sat up. He began to unscrew his hook with his good hand, but Raewyn cried out for him to stop. He eyed her suspiciously and paused.

"You don't have to take it off."

Hook gave a devilish grin as he lowered the hooked hand to her face and ran the curved edge of it down her face, her neck, and onto her breast. "Oh I knew I liked you for a reason," he said as he curved the hook around the top button of her shirt and brought it down quickly, popping each of the buttons in the process. "You are even more beautiful than I had imagined." His eyes took her in hungrily, and it made her blush as he did so. It wasn't her first time with a man, but the first of anything with one that could gut you in a second if he decided to do so. It was as if she were bedding something more dark and sinister. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and ran her hands down his chest and to the string on his pants.

"Not yet, love," he laughed as he pushed her back onto the bed and began to kiss her again. His lips were fierce and burning against his, full of all of the frustration they had wracked upon each other over the past few days. All the sexual tension that had gnawed at them each time they were near. This passion that was igniting between them was what she had been missing all this time. All the times she had pushed him away and pretended not to be interested, tried to ignore the way he made her feel. All this time when they could have been indulging in those needs, and it was so much better than she could have ever imagined.

His lips moved down to her neck, nipping at her skin and licking as he pleased, until he found a sudden interest in the soft spot underneath her ear. It sent shivers down her spine when his tongue past over it, caused her to let out a soft mewing sound and run her hands through his hair.

"_Hook."_

She could feel him smile against her neck as he continued to drive her crazy, and she knew by the rough way he would latch his mouth onto her that there would be marks there the next day. But she found it hard to care as his lips moved downwards, tongue flickering across her breasts. It was no surprise that he was so experienced and fantastic, but she still couldn't' wrap her mind around how he could send her into such a swirl of dizziness underneath him.

His lips crashed onto hers again as his hand ran down her body and in between them. They played along her stomach and onto her thigh, teasingly close to where she wanted him, but refusing to go there yet. She whimpered against his mouth and tightened her grip on his hair. Her body was aching for him, wanting him to stop being so careful and playful with her.

"Please, Hook."

"Begging are we?" he asked as he pulled away to give her a lazy smile. His fingers ran lightly over her skin and settled in between her legs to tease her for a moment before pressing one of them inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a moan. _Yes. _

"Gods Rae, you are so hot and wet. I don't very well know how long I can draw this out."

"Stop teasing me, Hook."

She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, his eyes half closed as his fingers moved. He was enjoying this just as much as she was, and if she didn't know any better, she would say he was looking at her adoringly. "Please, call me Killian," he whispered as he leaned down to claim her lips again.

_Killian._

When his mouth moved to her ear, he whispered to her, breath hot and needy as he spoke, "Killian Jones to be exact. But don't you go telling anyone that."

"It's a beautiful name," she purred, "_Killian_, fuck me please."

"Of course," he said with a throaty laugh and pulled back from her long enough to remove his pants and toss them aside, showing off his considerable size before leaning back down over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to plant kisses on her neck, propping himself up with his good hand and running his cold hook up and down her body.

"Please," she begged and grasped for him. She wasn't one to normally be at the mercy of anyone, but she knew this was what he wanted. And she wanted him badly, needed him to put out this fire between her legs.

"You don't have to beg me, my dear, I'm yours. Here in my bed, you're free to be yourself," he mumbled into her neck as his hand came up to press her into the bed, and he ever so slowly began to push himself inside of her.

Raewyn cried out as he did so, unprepared for the size of him, her nails dug into his back leaving crescent moons there for him to see in the morning.

"Gods, Raewyn, you feel so good. You're so tight and ready. For me. Just me," he said with a moan before pulling himself out and then pushing himself back in slowly again.

"_Yes_, Killian, don't stop. _Faster._"

The pirate happily did as he was asked and began to pick up the pace. Raewyn tried to move underneath him, wrap her legs around him, but he pushed back at her, pressing her further into the bed with his hand at her waist.

She let out a moan, surely at the mercy of Captain Hook. He was experienced, and he was showing her exactly what he was able to do if she would do as he wanted her too. It was all she could do to keep up with him, her fingers pressing into his body in an attempt to keep up with his movements.

Her whimpers began to turn into moans, and other inaudible sounds as he continued to ravage her. Killian himself was more vocal than she expected, curses and her name muttered against her skin as he moved. This was just what she needed, exactly what she'd been yearning for. Killlian buried deep inside her, making the two of them lose control in his bedchambers, his bed slamming over and over against the wall, giving in to what they both had been fighting for weeks. He felt so much better than she could have ever imagined, treating her so much more like a precious stone than some bar wench. Even as his hook twisted into her hair and pulled her head backwards, it sent tremendous shivers down her back and his name fell from her lips.

Finally, he hooked her leg around his waist and let go of some of the control. Allowed her to wrap her legs around him and fully lose herself in him. He kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth with his tongue as he slammed into her. He was irresistible, beautiful, dangerous. She hadn't meant to give into him like this, meant to fight him off with all she had. But he had won in the end with his charm. His power. She was his. All his. Whether or not she wanted to admit it.

She could feel the pressure begin to build in her stomach, threatening to pull her under and end this amazing feeling that he was giving her. The desire coursed through her veins, causing her to cry out for him, beg him to slow down so this wouldn't end.

"Yes, yes Raewyn, _fuck_, come for me," Killian moaned as he looked down at her. His eyes were full of lust, but that smug smile was plastered on his face once again. He was very pleased with himself.

She wanted to tell him no, in fact she thought that she shook her head in response, but she couldn't speak as her body betrayed her and began to shudder underneath him. The pressure exploded inside of her as she cried out his name and her body clenched around him. His hook released its hold on her hair as his movements faltered slightly, and he cursed under his breath. With one last grunt, he pulled away from her and leaned over onto his hand. His lips found her skin again and planted soft kisses there, and he whispered her name again.

"That was amazing," he said after several long moments and pushed himself up onto his knees to gaze at her.

Panic hit Raewyn suddenly as he did so, fear that he would throw her off his ship now or brush her off like all the other women he had been with. Regret hit her full force as the realization of what she had just done hit her. The games were over, and he had won, she had asked him to kiss her. And here they were, a pile of bodies laying naked and sweating on his bed. Both of them struggled to catch their breath. His weight on top of her, however, was something she could get used to. She pushed the thoughts from her head as she opened her mouth to ask him not to leave.

But he began to laugh, deep and sexy in his chest, and it resounded throughout the room and into her being. She felt her heart flutter, a new reaction to him, but she tried to ignore it. He reached up with his hand to untangle his hair from her hook and laughed. She let out a thankful sigh and giggled as he struggled to do so.

"It wants to stay there, in your beautiful hair, princess."

"I want you both to stay here. With me," she said as he retrieved the hook from her hair and unscrewed it from his wrist.

"That I will. Always," he replied, much to her surprise as he kissed her forehead and rolled off of her. He laid the silver instrument on the bedside table and beckoned for her to join him back on the soft mattress.

She let out a genuine yawn as she crawled over to him and settled in the bend of his arm. "Killian, you're a better person than people give you credit for," she whispered.

"Shhh, darling, don't tell anyone, it will be our little secret," he said as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

That was the last thing she felt, his fingers tracing patterns in her long blonde locks, and the warmth of his body against hers, as she drifted off to sleep. The sound of the sea outside and the creaking of the ship was more of a lullaby than it had been before. Her first night of peaceful sleep since boarding the Jolly Roger. No nightmares. No erotic dreams. Just silence and peace. Safety and contentment as she slept the night away in the arms of the captain.

* * *

_Gah! Finally! Sorry it's taken so long to get to the smut guys, but Raewyn was very persistent. It was difficult for me to do! Hope that you have enjoyed so far! Please read and review and I will get some more up!_


End file.
